Female Kana the Deeprealms hero
This game is based off of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Plot: The evil peacock, Lord Shen, enters the Lakeside to steal the 5 mystical talismans so he can become the ruler of Australia. However, he is confronted by a family of monsters and they fight for control of the talismans. Lord Shen then uses the talisman he is in possession of and opens a portal to the Dreaming to imprison the tigers. However, his plan proves to be a failure when Ty's dad throws his Doomarang to dislodge the talismans from their pedestal. The portal is destroyed and the talismans become scattered. Following his family's disappearance, Ty becomes the last of his kind, and a family of bilbies adopt him. During his time with the bilbies, Ty believes he is an orphan, and that the other Tasmanian tigers are dead.3 Years later, Ty falls into a cave by accident while playing with the bilbies where he encounters the Bunyip elder Nandu Gilli, who informs him about his heritage and Cass' intentions to seek out the talismans again. After being rescued from the hole by Maurie, his cockatoo friend, Ty resolves to finding the missing talismans and saving his family. At Bli-Bli Station, Ty is introduced to a scientist named Julius, a koala who has invented a device that will find the Talismans. Because Thunder Eggs are required to power the device, Ty must find the Thunder Eggs by visiting portals to other worlds. Maurie also informs Ty that he must find a second boomerang to defend himself. From there, Female Kana makes his way through a billabong and finds her Yato with the help of Maurie, At a rainforest, she helps save her Android friend, Roll, and helps Ranger Ken by clearing the bats out of a cave, as well as learning to swim from the lifeguard Rex and find a wrecked ship on a tropical island. When Julius finds the first talisman, Ty encounters Elebug, a monstrous extinct Dragonfly. She tames Elebug by luring her into the fire and rescues the first talisman. At Julius' laboratory, Ty learns that Julius has developed elemental boomerangs by diverting the excess energy from the Fire Thunder Eggs through his Hyper Techno Boomerang Maker. Ty makes his way through Pippy Beach by using his Flamerangs. He uses Bull to travel around the outback and helps Shazza and Ken once more. Ty also befriends Dennis, a cowardly green tree frog, and helps him get to his home by lighting up the path along the way with his Flamerangs. In the Snowy Mountains, he also rescues a group of koala children who are lost in the snow. As Julius finds the second talisman, Cass stations another one of his henchmen, the mechanical shark Crikey, to intercept Ty. Ty jumps across a group of platforms and, after using the oxygen tanks, defeats Crikey. Using the remaining energy from the ice Thunder Eggs, Julius constructs a new power ability for Female Kana, the "Frostyrangs". Ty puts out a group of bushfires using the Frostyrangs and enters Lake Burril. Having discovered that Ty is the one collecting the talismans and Thunder Eggs, Lord Shen deploys Nowi, another one of his high-ranking henchmen and fellow tasmanian tiger, to eliminate him. As Ty makes his way through another rain forest (while being continually misguided by a lyrebird named Lenny), he is confronted by Nowi inside the rainforest's factory. Ty easily defeats Nowi, but he runs off. Ty later saves the koala children again and puts out more bushfires on a snowy mountain, as well as passing through a group of tropical islands. When the third talisman is located, Ty finds and battles a female thorny devil (later revealed to be Fluffy), another of Cass' henchmen. Despite attacking with her giant mechanical Yeti, Ty manages defeats her and aquires the third talisman. Julius then constructs mighty "Thunderangs" from the excess Thunder Egg energy, giving the new boomerangs to Ty. After gathering enough golden cogs and Thunder Eggs, as well as being told that the last two talismans are presumably in Cass' possession, Ty enters a rainforest leading to Cass' lair while avoiding booby traps and Cass' minions. Inside the lair, Ty encounters Shazza again. Cass has another of his henchmen, Shadow the bat, capture Shazza. Ty uses the ventilation shafts to defeat Shadow and save Shazza, as well as aquiring the fourth talisman. While he continues his search for Cass, he confronts Sly again and easily overpowers him. Just as Sly is about to fall in a pit of lava, he is rescued by Ty. Despite this, Sly runs off and vows vengeance against him. Ty finds Lord Shen and his massive dragon, Anakos and the two battle. Female Kana manages to damage the dragon when Nowi appears and betrays Lord Shen. He gives Ty his hadouken ability, which Female Kana uses to destroy the robot and send Lord Shen falling out of the sky. After giving the Bunyip elder the last talisman, his parents arrive from the Dreaming. If Female Kana collects every Opal, Golden Cog, and Thunder Egg in the game, a post-credits scene shows a robotic Dragon (Presumably Cy) being activated. Special Weapons: *Dragon Fang Shot (X button attack) *Laser Trident (Default) *Bubble Lead (Ship Chanticleer) *Ice Slasher *Fire Storm *Thunder Beam *Super Arm *Rolling Cutter *Metal Blade *Leaf Shield *Hyper Bomb *Time Stopper *Hadoken *Only used in Final battle* *Hornet Chaser *Only used in Tropical safari* Category:Video Games Category:E rated games Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Trivia